1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funnels. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable funnel apparatus which includes a flat elongated wall portion shapable into a cone, and sealed along a common edge for defining a funnel having varied size flow ports depending on the sealing portion utilized.
2. General Background
The concept of the funnel has been a part of the technology of man for many centuries, and is a basic tool utilized in all facets of every day life. However, funnels, as they presently exist comprise in most cases a cone shaped member usually constructed of inflexible solid material such as metal or in recent times a plastic material, which includes a spout at its lowermost end for moving fluids from the large container portion of the funnel into the reduced area of the spout in order to move the fluids into a port such as the mouth of a bottle, or in the cases of the automotive industry, into the oil fill hole of an engine.
In the present concept of funnels, there are two basic problems encountered in a use of every day funnels. One problem addresses the relative size of the funnel vis-a-vis the size of the pour spout. Because of the nature of a funnel and the many uses that a funnel can be put to, it is required that funnels come in various sizes so that various types of uses can be easily accommodated depending on the port that the fluid is being poured into. The second problem surrounds the storage of funnels when they are not in use. If one is to have a multitude of funnels in order to undertake various types of pouring tasks, then the storage of the funnel requires a great deal of space due to its shape and usual rigid configuration.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution to both of these problems in that one can see the benefits in having a funnel which would occupy a limited amount of space, and have the ability to be adjusted into various size configurations for the particular task to be undertaken.
In a review of the art in this field, reference is made to the following patents which were found as a result of a search conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. TITLE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,751,751 Disposable Urinating Funnel 06/21/88 For Females 4,062,387 Disposable Funnel Apparatus 12/13/77 2,456,912 Collapsible and Adjustable 12/21/48 Filter and Strainer 4,825,915 Funnel Construction System 05/02/89 4,108,222 Collapsible Disposable Funnel 08/22/78 4,896,707 Adjustable, Disposable Funnel 01/30/90 ______________________________________